I barely know you
by c0nfid3nt-Hinata
Summary: Spoiler Alert The SOS Birgade is stuck in a time frame. No one remebers that they've re-lived the same days over and over, except yuki. Itsuki acts on impulse, since he won't remeber it later. One-Shot


I barley even know her.

By

C0nfid3nt_hinata

Author's Note: There is a spoiler alert in this chapter, if you haven't started season two of the Haruhi series. I do think this couple could work out given the right plot!

Chapter One. 

If you add the silent bibliophile humanoid interface named Yuki Nagato, a shy and timid time traveler named Mikuru Asahina, Myself a friendly esper, an energetic and eccentric unaware super human named Haruhi Suzumiya, and then to top it all off a cynical classmate who pretends not believe in non-humans and you have yourself the SOS Brigade.

I was transferred to the school of Haruhi Suzumiya to help prevent the girl from changing the world in anyway. To my surprise, I wasn't the only one who has come to observe this very un-human human. A time traveler and Alien were by my side to help if anything went wrong. Ironically Haruhi Suzumiya gathered us all up to join a club of hers that was dedicated to finding beings just like myself, little did she know our true identities. There was a lot she didn't know about her club members. There was a lot she didn't know about herself. The girl was totally unaware that she had the power to change the universe. It seems whatever her sub-conscious wants, her sub conscious gets. It's my job to keep her entertained, hold her powers in check, and make sure the girl maintains the illusion of a normal life.

Don't get me wrong, these club members are very entertaining but sometimes I wish I didn't have to babysit a high school with powers she knows nothing about. I always have to keep a plastic smile up and give people a pleasing impression. I am serious about my job as an Esper, which is why I remain doing it for however long it takes.

The time traveler, Mikuru Asahina, seems to be less centered on her job to watch the Haruhi. The girl fumbles around and makes mistakes, taking everything less serious. I don't know much about time-travelers though. The other girl, Yuki, seems to be more devoted to her work then the red head. The girl does her job and that's about it. I have to say I like her better than the other one.

Well I feel the need to mention Kyon. He is Haruhi's chosen one. He has become such an important person to Haruhi that what happens to him could also affect our world. The boy is a funny character, I have to say, he is great company. He reacts to such trivial things! He also proclaims his non-belief in me and the other two. Too bad, Kyon, we're real all right!

Kyon didn't even believe that we were stuck in the same time frame over and over again. You would think the reoccurring deja'vu would be a hint. It wasn't enough. I feel bad for the girl, Yuki, though. She had to relive that same time from for awhile now. It all started when I got a call from the clumsy time traveler. In-between her sobs, I got her to meet me at a common meeting place so she could clearly tell me what the problem was. Then I called Yuki.

"Miku-chan seems to be terribly upset about something, I think it has to do with her time travel abilities, we're meeting at the station. Please come as soon as you can"

"I'll be there"

"Thank you, See you soon, Yuki"

"Bye"

With that, I walked to the meeting point. The girl's showed up. I finally got the truth out of Miku-chan. It seems she was stuck in this time after filing classified information. The redhead rambled on and on while Yuki stayed quiet. Then it came to me, the feeling of already lived this day and Mikuru's inability to time travel. "Yuki…Why can't Mikuru not time traveler anymore?" I looked at her my plastic smile and she looked at me with her expressionless expression.

With that the extra terrestrial gave me a long explanation filled with big words but it all meant one thing, we were reliving the last two weeks of summer over and over again. Why were we? I was sure it had something to do with the Haruhi.

At this moment, Kyon decided to make his entrance. He stumbled up to the sobbing Mikuru failing around wondering what was going. The conversation from here on was pointless. The only thing new I learned was that we had relived the same two weeks more than 15 thousand times. I felt terrible for the poor human interface that had to live the same days over and over with us and no it. It must be so _boring, _and yet the girl never mentioned to us once that we were stuck in a time frame. A girl like that has to have patience and be dedicated to her job to only observe not take action. I wonder how many times we figured this out and how many times none of us did anything to change Haruhi's mind on re doing the last days of summer?

With what was said we all went back home. I sat in my tiny room and looked at the ceiling. Tomorrow would be the last day before we got back in time again. I remember that Tomorrow The Haruhi wanted to go star gazing at my house, since I have a telescope. I wonder what everyone is thinking now. Is Kyon choosing not to believe us again? Is Mikuru still sobbing? And what about Yuki? I wonder what she thinks about all those times she knew tomorrow would lead to the last two weeks.

I sat up in my bed and sighed. I faced the window and looked at the stars. It would be better if he was born like Yuki then an Esper. He might not have the patience or obedience to do what yuki does, but he'd know how to be entertaining. He wouldn't sit expressionless and quiet. Plus he would love to live in the stars, on some far off planet or in a space ship. That would be the life…

But I'm not Yuki, so the next morning I woke up an Esper. At least I didn't get any calls to go into some closed space in this time frame. It was like I was a normal human. With that I waited till night fall where we all gather at my house and I sat up the telescope.

"There's mars!" The brown head of Haruhi pushed me out of the way so she could see. I mentally giggled at her antics. Kyon and her were arguing about Marians on mars. Time might have replayed but at least Haruhi was happy. Obviously not satisfied enough though, or she wouldn't be unconsciously making us go back in time every two weeks.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets and took a step back. Yuki was in some far off corner on the deck, I paid her a glance. She made no notice of it. I looked at the other one, Mikuru; she was sitting up against the wall. I could see sleep was starting to its toll on her.

After awhile, me and Kyon were the only ones left looking though the telescope. Haruhi had fallen asleep on a sleeping Mikuru's shoulder. The two really looked like good friends. Yuki must be somewhere inside. Kyon mentioned something about what could stop Haruhi's subconscious from restarting the time frame.

"Hm…." I put a finger to my chin, and then I playfully put my arm around Kyon's shoulder. "Maybe you come up behind her and whisper in her ear…." I got close to his ear for effect. "..I love you" I gave a playful laugh as Kyon yanked my arm off him. The boy got so flustered, it was hilarious. "No way would I do that!" I laughed again leaning on the wall. Haruhi had a soft spot for Kyon, I'm sure Kyon has a soft spot for her too, but like most things, Kyon would pretend not to believe it. I couldn't imagine Kyon whispering anything like that to any girl really. I couldn't even imagine myself doing that! "Hm…Maybe I should say it then?" There was a silence. Kyon gave me a stern look; I knew he was thinking about what to say next. Then I laughed. "I'm not a good enough actor to do that" I shrugged and looked out to the stars. I'm not a good enough actor but would I really say something like that to a girl as eccentric as Haruhi? The strong independent girl would definitely tear me down in a second! I'm more suited for quiet serious girls….

"Hey there asleep, should I wake them up?" I followed his gaze to the sleeping girls. I walked over and shook them a little. Mikuru stayed in her slumber but Haruhi bounced up and said something about her beauty sleep.

We all ended up walking each other home. We stopped at Haruhi's house, such a simple house for such a complicated being. We stopped at Miku-chan's house, it was cute and small, and it fit her personality. We stopped at Kyon's house where we were greeted by his sister, such an enjoyable kid.

Then it was only me and Yuki left. It was quiet, just the way I like it, but I thought I'd make small talk anyways. "So was it boring reliving the same things over and over again?" I said with my signature smile. "Indifferent" she said quietly. "I bet you have a lot of those masks you kept buying" silence. "You know, you have to be the most serious about their job of observing Haruhi" silence again. "If only I was as patience as you!" I gave a lonely chuckle. She just walked silently by my side. It was quiet for awhile longer before a spoke, "So will two weeks ago start over tomorrow?"

"Yes." She said without shifting her gaze. "Oh, so does that mean no one will remember this week when we go back in time?" "I will remember" I nodded followed by a sigh. I really was a bad at conversations. "So what ever happened to your glasses? I remember you having them a long time ago" She shifted her gaze down. I got a reaction; she was probably recalling the memory. "Broken" Couldn't she fix them? It was probably too much trouble. I stuffed my hands deeper into my pockets.

My thoughts traveled back to that conversation with Kyon when I told him she should whisper he loved Haruhi in her ear. I was so entertained by the idea that Kyon would never do that and how I would never do that, even if I was a good enough actor. I've had almost no experience with the opposite gender. Even before I had the busy job of being an Esper. I was the nerdy kid that stayed in his room and waited for the stars to come out so I could look at them through my telescope. I'm a boy, more like a man now, and I have needs. I thought back to how I described my type of girl. Almost the opposite of Haruhi, she would have to be quiet and serious. I glanced at Yuki.

Yuki was quiet and serious and she had come from the stars, my stars, the stars I use to gaze at so longingly. I thought some more. Maybe I thought a little too much, because then I got to thinking how tomorrow no one would remember that today happened, well except for Yuki. I started to analyze the relationship I had with yuki. I had always called her Yuki, not ending, not like Miku-chan. I didn't use an ending with Haruhi but that was because I knew she desired me not too, plus Miku-chan had fit Mikuru so perfectly. Everyone called her that so it stuck on. Yuki was all I had known to call the alien girl. Just a simple first name.

I started thinking more about how I have needs and how I've only kissed a couple girls but never _my _type of girl, not like the type who was walking by side. Then I troubled myself even more by thinking that I could steal a kiss from the girl. I was questioning myself. Why would I do that? Did I have honest feelings for her? Or did I just want the thrill of kissing a girl like her? Shouldn't you only kiss girl's that you love. Did I love yuki?

I barley even know her.

Unfortunately that didn't stop me from making my thoughts into actions. I just kept thinking about it, and why not? I wouldn't remember it later and she probably won't bring it up. Yuki is a nice girl, I know I didn't love her but I couldn't help but think that if our situation were different it would come to that. If I was not an Esper and if Yuki wasn't an Extra terrestrial. If Haruhi was a normal girl at a normal school. If I had met Yuki some other way, we might have been good together.

But it wasn't like that, I am an Esper and yuki is not from this planet, and I was going to steal a kiss from her.

We came to her house and without slowing her pace she started on the path to her house. "Wait!" I picked up my pace to catch up with her. She stopped and looked at me. "I love the stars do you?" I smiled. She looked back at her house. "Well wait, you see that star?" I pointed to the sky. She shifted her gaze. "Those three bright stars in a row are called Orion's Belt" Yuki looked back at her house. "Wait; take a real close look at those stars!" She looked up again.

This was my change. I quickly leaned in and put my hand on her jaw as I felt the warmth of her lips. Of course, I wasn't the peck-on-the-lips kind of guy. She held still as I pressed closer. I don't know what I was waiting for, but I kept the kiss still. Then I felt her lips move under mine toward me. She was kissing back! I guess I was surprised because that's when I broke our lip lock. I looked at her and smiled. She blinked, still holding the same expressionless look. "So how many times have I done that in this repetitive time frame?"

"Twice"

I was a little taken back by that. I had done this once already? I wonder if she had kissed back last time. Maybe I wasn't the only one having needs, or maybe this girl did admire me as much as I admired her.

"So how many times have you tried to kiss me back?" Yuki walked toward her house, but she turned around. "Once" then continued back to her house. "Good night!" I shouted as she reached the door step. "Good Night" then she disappeared into the door of the large apartment complex. As for me I shoved my hands in my pockets. I had hardly noticed buy my heart was racing and just started to slow down. I could only imagine what Yuki must have been like after I had kissed her. Maybe she was sitting behind the door secretly smiling to herself.

"….I barley know her too" I shook my head to myself. I would want to know her better, but I won't remember any of this tomorrow. It's best if I forget this all together.


End file.
